Ranmaru X Reader Chapter 1!
by Midnight Dream2297
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Also this site is really confusing!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone's running feet resonated throughout the halls of the Master Course's dorms as (name) rushed to get to the practice room. She ran into the room panting "I'm sorry I am late!" She shouted as she to the rather large group of mostly males.

"Oh! (Name)~chan there you are!" Ringo~sensei said happily.

"Tch as always" chimed in Ryuya~sensei.

"Sorry sensei" (name) sweat dropped and bowed deeply.

" Alright (name) let me introduce you to STARISH" cut in Reiji gesturing to the seven confused males and their beautiful composer.  
"First Otoya Ittoki and Tokiya Ichinose" Reiji pointed to a teen with fiery red hair and eyes, he smile brightly flashing he pristine white teeth. Then he pointed to the black haired, blue-eyed man standing next to him. He simply nodded with a VERY small smile. "They are going to be under my apprenticeship." (name) nodded and smiled at the attractive guys. "Next Masato Hijrikawa and Ren Jinjuji." A person with choppy blue hair came forward with a questioning look but said nothing.

Then came a tall man with orange hair "Why hello, my lady" he said taking (name)'s hand and kissing it. He watched for her reaction with his shinning crystal blue eye.

"Hello" she responded and he released her hand looking somewhat dissatisfied.

Reiji laughed "They are going to be under Ran~Ran". "And finally under Ai~Ai is Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki." Finished Reiji finished. As he did the shortest, but still taller than (name), and the tallest male came forward. The shortest male had blond-pink hair and wore a brown hat; he looked away scratching the back of his neck, blushing slightly. The other male was practically bubbling with excitement, he ran forward and tackled (name) in a hug. "Oh my gosh your so cute!" He cried rubbing his face against (name)'s.

"T-thank you" she stuttered as she tried to pry him off but to no avail.

"Natsuki let her go!" yelled Kurusu.

"But Syo-chan!" He pouted but let her go anyway.

"I'm Haruka Nanase by the way." said girl with orange hair and beautiful yellow-green eyes. "I am STARISH's composer."

"So who are you?" Masato asked out of the blue.

"Oh right this is (first name) (last name) Quartet Nights composer." Ringo~sensei said happily "And she is going to be your mentor Nanase-san" he finished clapping his hand together. "So let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" He exclaimed then stretched his arms to reveal butterfly wing. "What kind of outfit is that?" Syo said under his breath causing (name) to chuckle slightly.

Later all of them were walking through the lounge talking about the Master Course. "I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us" said Natsuki. "I'm grateful we have someone to teach us" chimed in Syo.

"I'm glad I came to the Master Course" said Ittoki relived.

Then Ranmaru hissed "You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others."

"Kurosaki!" (name) yelled.

"What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Reiji cut in stepping in front of (name).

"We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai doesn't look like he cares, either." Ranmaru grunted

"You're right. I'm only interested in them as test subjects, though." Ai said flatly.

"Ai you too!" cried (name).

"What test?" asked Syo.

"_Don't ask_" (name) thought.

"Kurosaki-senpai, we're not approaching this halfheartedly." Interrupted Masato. "What?" Ranmaru asked even angrier "We're prepared. Besides, I think we can beat that song of yours." Now it was (name)'s turn to get angry

"Are you trying to start a fight? Bring it on!" (Name) and Ranmaru roared simultaneously.

See that now both of them were pissed Reiji cut in to prevent a fight "Now, now to become a universally acknowledged professional, you need guts to defy your seniors."

"Tch they don't look like they have the will to me. I don't have any desire to teach you" that's when Ranmaru walked away.

"So Jinjuji do you want to try and repeat what you said about my song" fire blazing around (name).

"I apologize, my lady, I did not mean to offend you." Jinjuji replied putting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly.

"To late" and she walked away too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
(After Cecil shows up)

A quiet knock came from the door of Naname's room, she opened the door to see her mentor (name). "Oh hello (last name)-senpai" she beamed not expecting her to show up.

"Just call me (name), Haruka. May I come in?" she requested.

"Of course!" Haruka stepped aside allowing the (h/c) female to come in. (name) smiled gratefully and entered the room.

"It's nice we get separate room since we are the only girls in the dorms, don't you think?" (Name) asked walking to Haruka's piano and playing a few notes.

"Yes, it is... um.. I don't mean to be rude but might I ask is there a reason you are here?"

"Oh! Yes I was just hoping to get to know each other. It has been awhile since I talked to another girl." (Name) said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh! Alright then!" Haruka cheered happily.

*time skip*  
All of the members of STARISH were awake and washed for their first day as professionals; the only thing left was breakfast. They all made their way to the kitchen to be meet by the smell of something wonderful, pancakes. Curious as to who was cooking Ittoki pushed open the door. Only to see Haruka at the table drinking tea, and (name) by the oven pouring batter into the pan, with a VERY large stack of the fluffy goodness. The male's mouth watered at the sight of the sight of food. Just then (name) turned "Are you going to stand there all day or come eat?" she joked, in response they all came in and helped themselves. As they sat waiting, the members of Quartet Night trickled in starting with Ai. Who grabbed two pancakes put syrup on them and sat down without uttering a word.

Next was Camus and Cecil who did the same, then it was Reiji "Ohaiyo everyone!" he chirped happily; "Ohaiyo" everyone replied. Lastly Ranmaru came in but stopped in the doorway and stared at (name); who was too busy making the last of the pancakes for said person and herself. However everyone else knew very well he was starring. Why was he starring, well first (name) had made his favorite breakfast like she always did when she knew he was upset. But only Quartet Night and their composer knew that. Second she had borrowed one of Natsuki's frilly pink aprons because she could not find her own.

"Ran-Ran hurry up and stop standing in the doorway!" Reiji scolded but with an 'I-know-what-your-thinking' look and a devilish smirk.

Ranmaru broke out of his trance and looked at Reiji "tch shut up" he grumbled under his breath and got his breackfast. (Name) somehow always knew just what the members of Quartet Night were feeling, even Ai, and always knew just how to fix it. Although none of them could figure out how she knew it, they all appreciated it. Now finished cooking (name) took off the apron and also prepared her plate then sat next to Haruka.

"Thank you for the meal!" and with that they all began to eat.

"Yum (name) these are fantastic!" Ittoki praised,

"They are quite good, my lady" joined in Ren. The complements continued along the table, and (name) blush grew with everyone.

"Yep (name) is an amazing cook she makes breakfast for us often!" Reiji said with his usual cheerful smile. (Name) giggled

"Yeah so I get lots of practice." everyone laughed, except Ranmaru and Ai. Ranmaru was to lost in thought and Ai didn't really care.  
After breakfast everyone went their separate ways and (name) stayed to clean the kitchen. As she finished drying the dishes she heard a sound come from the window. She put down the dish and towel and went to see a tiny orange kitten running by being chased by a big black dog. She immediately ran outside and after the animals. When she found them again the kitten was up in a tree and the dog was barking at it from the ground. "Shoo! Leave him alone!" (Name) yelled pushing the dog away. It quickly ran back the way it came, (name) sighed in relief and looked up to find the kitten. He was up pretty high but that wasn't going to stop (name), she slowly began to climb up the tree. Once she was close enough she called for the frighten creature. "Here kitty, its okay I won't hurt you." She reached out to the kitten and he slowly creped forward and sniffed her hand. Deciding (name) wouldn't cause any harm, he allowed her to pick him up. "There you go." she said as she climbed out of the tree and back to the earth. "Now let's get you cleaned up." bringing the kitten up to her dorm room, she got a warm damp washcloth and gently cleaned the dirt off the pretty orange fur. Once she was finished she went and got some milk from the fridge in the kitchen. As she headed back to her room with the milk and a bowl she nearly ran into Ranmaru while turning a corner. Jumping at his sudden appearance she yelped "Kurosaki-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he only grunted in response.

As he was walking away he stopped and turned asking "why do have a bowl and milk?"

She gave him a confused look the remembered the kitten in her room "Oh! I found a kitten and am getting it something to drink. I'm going to buy food for it tomorrow when I have time" she said smiling.

He stared at her for a second then nodded and asked what she didn't expect "Can I come?". She hesitated for a second, shocked by his request but nodded none the less. A tiny smile flashed across Ranmaru's face, causing (name) to blush slightly, "Just tell me when you are going out." he said before continuing in the opposite direction.

(Name) stared at him till he rounded another corner and disappeared from view, blushing she all but ran back to her room _'why does he want to come with me_' she thought reaching her destination. Shacking the thought away she entered her room, as she entered the kitten that was sleeping on her bed jumped down and ran to her feet meowing excitedly. Pouring the little ball of fur some milk she looks to see it had a collar; it didn't. "Well what am I going to do with you?" she asked watching him drink. "Well we should start with a name. I can't call you kitten forever" (name) put her finger on her chin glancing up in thought "I got it, Ichigo! How does that sound?" Ichigo looked up and meowed happily in response. "Alright Ichigo it is then." Ichigo finished the last of the milk in his bowl and (name) picked it up. Making a mental note to herself to buy more milk, since she used a lot this morning, and just gave Ichigo all that was left, (Name) got ready for bed. Once she laid down in her bed Ichigo jumped onto the bed curling up into a ball at (Name)'s side. The last thing that flashed threw her mind was Ranmaru's smile when she agreed to let him go with her to buy kitten food.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) woke up early the next morning quickly taking a shower, getting dressed, and brushing her (h/c) hair. Once finished she ran down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find Natsuki cooking something that looked like mud and glitter mixed together. He was about to 'light it up' when (name) walked in. "Ohaiyo (name)~chan" he sang putting down his blowtorch. "U-um S-shinomiya-san what are you doing?!" (Name) stuttered. "Making breakfast as a thank you for yesterday!" He cheered in response. "O-oh you don't have to do that." She was trying to talk him out of setting the whole kitchen on fire when everyone came in. Sho started to freak out and talk him out of it as well. Finally after 20 minutes of arguing (name) and Sho convened Natsuki to let (name) cook.  
*Time skip*  
After lunch was a time for the members of Quartet Night and STARISH to have a break. Therefore, now was the only time (name) had time to go to the store. Grabbing her bag she made her way to Ranmaru's room. Once she reached his room she knocked on the door only for it to be Jinguji-kun. "Well hello there, my lady" he greeted with his signature smirk and wink.  
"Save it, where is Kurosaki-kun?" She replied with a hand up and a straight face. He only chucked unfazed by her words. He turned and called for Ranmaru who came to the door. "You still want to go to the store with me to buy kitten food?"  
"Yeah let me grab my shoes. Come in." He stated turning on his heel leaving her to close the door. She entered giving a nod to Masoto then stood there watching Ranmaru grab his favorite black combat boots. Now that she got to a chance to stop and look and him he was were his favorite casual clothes. He wore black pants that hugged his legs the perfect way, a plain black t-shirt with a white vest that had spicks and chains on it. She had to admit he looked pretty hot, as he stood up he turned around to grab his wallet from the desk. 'That is on fine... wow wow wow now where did THAT come from!?' She thought shaking her head as if to shack the thoughts away. A light blush dusted her checks. However this did not go unnoticed by a certain playboy who smirked, ideas popping into his head. With wallet now in his pocket along with his phone Ranmaru turned to (name) and nodded, indicating he was ready to go. (Name) smiled turning and going out the door and to the front door with Ranmaru trailing behind her.  
*another time skip* (sorry) (not really)  
(Name) walked down the allies looking for the correct one, it went till they got to the very back of the store did they find what they were looking for. "Ha! Found it!" She exclaimed as she saw the kitten food. As Ranmaru stood back smiling at her, but his face dropped as soon as she turned around. "Okay now we can go pay and go back to the dorm rooms." she skipped all the way the to the register, paid, then they exited the shop. "You can go back now if you want to I'm going to stay in town for a while."  
"No I don't have to be at practice till 2:30 so I have time." (It's about 1:00 at the moment) he stated rather quickly.  
"Oh okay then" she shrugged dismissing her suspicions. They walked from shop to shop, it was mostly (name) who was in control but she decided to go into a cool punk store she had seen before. He was rather surprised at first but then was too busy looking at all the stuff in the store. He ended up buying a cool necklace and a studded bracelet.  
As he was paying the cashier whispered "Dude you girlfriend is HOT!" Ranmaru wasn't sure how to react.  
"She's not my girlfriend." He said seeing no point in lying. He took the bag from the cashier who looked slightly confused.  
"Well you might want to ask her out before someone else dose" he remarked nodding in (name)'s direction. Ranmaru looked over to her to see some guy flirting with her, a forced smile on her face. This really pissed Ranmaru off so he quickly walked over, grabbed (name) by the wrist and started to drag her away, leaving the other guy in the dust.  
Once they were a good ways away he finally let go of her wrist "T-thanks... for grabbing... me back there. That guy was a super creeper." She panted from trying to keep up with Ranmaru's long strides.  
"No problem. We should probably head back now it's almost 2:30." was all he said as he began to head for the subway.  
"Yeah..." she mumbled.

*le time skip*  
(Name) wrote, erased, and rewrote the note on the paper. Occasionally playing a few keys on the piano to see how it sounded then erased and wrote again. After three hours she sighed deeply putting down her pencil. "What's the matter (name)-san?" asked Reiji.  
"I don't know "she responded, lying down across the piano bench. Reiji walked over and sat down on the floor next to her.  
"Is it about Ran-Ran?" He asked. No response "hey how about we go out?" He asked causing her to bolt upright.  
"What?! You know we can't it's against the-"  
"I didn't mean like that I meant lets go somewhere to get our minds off things. I know it's been really crazy since STARISH came." He smiled standing up.  
She grinned then stood up "alright I'm in I guess" following him out the door. Not noticing the very sneaky President in the shadows


End file.
